


Memorial Place

by xxxDreamingflowerxxx



Series: Special Place [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Humor, Love Confessions, One Shot Collection, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6256636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxDreamingflowerxxx/pseuds/xxxDreamingflowerxxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sapphire what are you doing?!"</p><p>Sapphire looked past her buckets. "Hello to you too Ruby, as you should see I'm carrying paint."</p><p>"Yeah, but why?"</p><p>"Well, my dad finally decided to take a day off and have some fun with me." </p><p>"And you need paint for that?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memorial Place

**Author's Note:**

> Original publish date: 7-3-2013

Sometimes you have days where things go great; You win another contest, your Pokémon look fabulous and you get to spend the day in peace, while other days…

"RUBY! You're death meat!"

… Aren't that perfect.

"Get ya damn ass back here sissy! You won't get away with this!"

As for the ones who are curious how I got into this situation… well, let's say that next time I should leave things unsaid…

* * *

 

A few hours ago…

It was a beautiful morning; the sun shined, the temperature was perfect and it was a great opportunity to train my Pokémon a bit for the next contest I'll participate in.

"Coco, your fur looks beautiful today!" I said excitedly. "It's so soft and shining! I'm sure the judges will fall in love with only your appearance alone! Now show me your appeal and moves!"

Coco nodded and made a glamorous pose while I did my usual announcement speech. After that, she let a super cute cry. She stared at me until she showed her Covet move. Her cuteness blinded me.

"Coco… that was… SOOO CUTE! You'll definitely win the next contest! I know that I never doubted you since we never lost a contest… except for that one time, but that was entirely my fault. Now let's see Mimi's performance."

While I was busy with Mimi's contest training I noticed Sapphire walking with… what looked like buckets, some were filled with paint and others were empty.

"Sapphire what are you doing?!"

Sapphire looked past her buckets. "Hello to you too Ruby, as you should see I'm carrying paint."

"Yeah, but why?" I asked confused.

"Well, my dad finally decided to take a day off and have some fun with me," She answered

"And you need paint for that?"

"We're trying out something new," She replied plainly.

I still stared at her suspiciously. "Okay have fun with your dad."

Sapphire nodded in excitement. "I will it's been the first time in years that he has time for me. The last time I remember we did something together was on our last trip to…"

I looked at her curiously. "Your last trip to?"

She hid her face under her bangs, bit her bottom lip and mumbled something.

"Sapphire, can you repeat that please?" I asked.

Again she responded too soft for me to hear.

"Louder please, I don't have such a good hearing as you have."

"… to..."

"To what?

"… o… to."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"ON OUR LAST TRIP TO JOHTO!" She screamed.

I felt my face turning red. The memories of our first day together came back to me as if it was yesterday. I shook my head and quickly put those thoughts away. "You must have had a lot of fun then," I replied, putting up my usual face.

Sapphire pouted. "I don't know! Ya see, I can't 'remember' those days so well since it's been such a long time!"

I sweat dropped. "Geez Sapphire, are you still on about those stupid matters?"

She gritted her teeth in anger and I noticed a vein popping on her forehead. "YOU STUPID IDIOT!"

She threw an empty bucket at my face and ran away. I grabbed the bucket from my face and stared surprised after her.

"I really should put an end to this," I mumbled.

I got up, rubbed the dirt off my pants, called my back Pokémon and ran after Sapphire. "How many times do I need to remind her not to get my clothes dirty? It's very hard to remove grass stains from clothes. She really needs some lessons about this, not that she'll listen."

After looking around for a few minutes, I found her sitting against a tree. The buckets were next to her and she had her arms wrapped around her legs. I heard her mumbling something under her breath. I assumed that she was sulking.

"Go away Ruby!" She said when I wanted to approach her.

"Come on Sapphire, you can't keep getting angry about this. It's been years, get over it already."

"Maybe for you, it's just something that happened in the past, but to me it's something very precious! Just like the memory of our childhood!"

"… Sapphire…" I sighed in defeat and decided to sit down next to her.

Sapphire looked surprised at me. "R-Ruby, what are you doing?!" I noticed tears at the corner of her eyes. Had she been crying?

"Nothing, I just thought it'll be nice to lay down here for a while."

I felt her body becoming tense next to me and from the corner of my eye, she was shooting glances at me. I couldn't help but finding her behavior quite funny and Sapphire noticed it too.

"If ya want to say something, then say it dammit!" She yelled angrily.

"Just because I decided to sit next to you, doesn't mean I want to say something," I replied.

Sapphire gave me one of those 'are you kidding me?!' looks. I sighed; I should have known that she wouldn't be fooled. I've always commented on her hygiene, I keep fretting for every piece of clothes that I make her will end up with the same scent as her, which is one of a person that almost never bathes. My poor clothes, I receive a mental breakdown when I think about how poorly Sapphire takes care of her hygiene and the fate her clothes have.

"Just for your information, I do take showers." Sapphire pointed out.

I looked at her surprised. Did she read my mind?

"It's all written over yer face sissy," She replied clearly annoyed.

I sweat-dropped; "I see." Am I that easy to read or do we know each other for too long?

I took out a handkerchief and wiped the remaining tears and some dirt from her face. "So, you look much better when you laugh and without all the dirt on your face," I commented.

Sapphire turned red. "W-wah, what was that for?!"

"No one would like to see a girl cry. Girls are always prettier when they laugh." I smiled.

Sapphire's face became even redder. "Wh-WHY DO YOU CARE?!"

"Well, I can't stand it if the person who wears my own designed clothes doesn't look at her prettiest." I declared proudly.

She looked away and grumbled. "Clothes, clothes, clothes. It's almost always about clothes and beauty with you."

"Of course, just because I see your inner beauty doesn't mean that the others do. Though there are many times that makes me glad they don't." I said the last part almost whispering. Knowing Sapphire, she might have heard every word of it. That fact makes me more embarrassed.

Sapphire looked at me again, her face was still red, and if I didn't know better she was blushing even madder than she did before I tried my best to hide my blush, but the way she was looking at me made it hard. "What… What do you mean?" She asked timidly.

'Okay, here it goes.' I took a deep breath and looked right into her eyes. "You always looked beautiful to me. When you train your Pokémon, or when you laugh, or when you battle with that determination on your face, that says you will win this for sure no matter what. When you win a battle and the face you show at that time. The feeling of freedom you give off and your independence. I've always liked that about you. You do things that I hardly dream of doing or even dare to; your drive to protect the people around you. You don't care about appearances like a lot of people; you don't care what other people think of you. You only care for your Pokémon and friends and you always show it with a smile that can bright up even the saddest person."

"Ehh, wait, Ruby… do you?"

I silenced Sapphire with a peck on her cheek. She froze and blinked in surprise, after a few seconds she raised her hand slowly to touch the cheek I kissed. Finally, it hit her. "R-Ruby…" Her face heated up as if the temperature had risen ten degrees.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have lied. All those times, I denied it; pretended not to know, only because I didn't know how to face you. I know I caused you a lot of pain and that I disappointed and hurt you, but now I want to make up for it. I don't want to run away from these feelings anymore, instead, I'll embrace them and anything that may come in our way. I'll make sure that now…"

This time, it was Sapphire's turn to interrupt me. She threw herself at me and kissed me softly. I'd never felt such a strong feeling of desire. It was as if all the feelings I suppressed these years broke free out of their prison and tried to take control of my body. Her kiss was soft, but fierce at the same time. I kissed her back with more force than what I intended, she didn't seem to mind, though. After a while, we broke free for air.

I looked back at Sapphire and she looked back. What seemed hours for me were only seconds, she crouched closer to me and held me in her embrace. I could feel her heart pounding loudly against my chest and her breaths against my ear. For me is this heaven, it'll be fine for me if this moment never ends. Sooner or later it did as she suddenly stiffed and my sixth sense started to go off.

"Ruby…" She whispered.

My body stiffened and I felt my body temperature dropping a few degrees. I back away slowly from Sapphire. "Sa-Sapphire?"

Her eyes were covered by her bang, but I felt some scary aura emitting from her and she was smirking evilly at me. "Forgiving is one matter, but pretending is something else. Just because you're so good at it doesn't mean that everyone is good at that."

"W-wait a second Sapphire, b-b-before you rush into things, isn't it better i-if we talked about it first?"

"Talk about it? What's to talk about? You said what you had to say and now I'll give ya my answer." She snarled.

"B-bu-but, I apologized already! Didn't I? A-and we kissed!" I defended myself while stepping away a bit further and faster from her, but each step I took backwards was one step forwards for her.

"That won't chance the fact that you pretended all the time and called it meaninglessly!"

I backed away further from her as my face froze. Sapphire was staring at me with the scariest face I could ever imagine and in her hands was one of the buckets filled with paint.

"You… you wouldn't dare!" I threatened her, but it didn't seem to affect her much.

"Wanna guess," She smirked.

And that was when I made a run for it after she threw the bucket at me.

* * *

 

"Please, Sapphire! I beg you I'm sorry. How did I know, that you were talking about your feelings with Winona?!"

"IT'S A COMMON GIRL'S THING, YOU JERK!" She yelled at me.

"I was just a boy! Kids say stupid things!"

"YA KEPT PRETENDING FOR YEARS!"

"Please forgive me! What do I have to do so you can forgive me?!"

"HOW ABOUT YA LET YERSELF GET CAUGHT BY ME!"

"No please; anything but my clothes or Pokémon!"

"NO SHITTY EXCUSES! NOW GET YER FUCKING ASS BACK HERE!"

I'll tell you… love hurts in many ways and still for some odd reason I wouldn't want to trade it for anything. All these feelings and days I spent with her will be stored in my memorial place; in my heart and I'll make sure I will never forget them.

"I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU SUFFER!"

… No matter how painful and traumatizing they are.


End file.
